Combination weighing devices are widely used in various fields as a weighing device that measures off articles having variations in single body mass to a certain amount. Among such articles, when weighing the articles having adhesiveness such as broilers or the like, a combination weighing device disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 is used, for example.
The feature of this combination weighing device is in its dispersive supply device. In the dispersive supply device, a conical dispersion table is arranged in the center and a plurality of screw feeders are radially arrayed around the dispersion table. As the screw feeders are driven, the block meat having adhesiveness is discharged from end portions of the screw feeders by an appropriate amount while being unraveled.
As improved versions thereof, dispersive supply devices for which the number of screw feeders is reduced and for which the interval between the adjacent screw feeders is widened are also developed (see Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3, for example). In these dispersive supply devices, in order to prevent the block meat from falling from a gap between the respective screw feeders, the gap is covered with a guide block. Moreover, in order to prevent block meat from riding on the guide block, the height of the guide block is higher than an article conveying surface.